


Interrogation

by angery_afton



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton
Summary: William's suspicion grows.
Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Interrogation

Michael let his bookbag slide down his arm as he closed the door to his father's car. William turned to acknowledge his son, reading his profile intently. In an instant, he knew there was something bothering him. It took Michael a moment to realize he hadn't put the keys in the ignition - he was waiting for him to speak.

_God, how does he always know? Can he read my mind?_

Confronting his father so soon was out of the question, so he didn't dare say what was on his mind. For now, he had to masquerade as the regular, unassuming, anxious student.

"Michael." William sighed, his tone impatient.

"There's a Halloween Dance coming up," Michael mumbled, "and I was hoping I could go."

"What for?"

"I think it would be fun."

The car grew quiet, save for the wisps of wind as they brushed against the window.

"You like Halloween?" William inquired genuinely.

"Yeah, I like the orange lights and costumes a lot."

"You're not going to dress up, are you?" _Bitter much?_

"Me, no. I was just hoping to see some friends."

"Who?" His tone was playful, but he knew better - this had become an interrogation, and Michael had to bluff his way out.

"Classmates." Michael corrected, hoping to stave off his father's paranoia.

Another silence, punctuated this time by a staring match. William was mannequin still, his piercing brown eyes appearing almost amber in the rays of the sun.

_I'm standing my ground this time._

After a few moments, his father averted his gaze with a satisfied smirk before starting the car. The roar of the engine nearly gave Michael a heart attack - not out of fear, but sheer relief. Now he was free to continue his search for answers.

_I was able to find out some things through Pete, but they may be too vague to be considered useful. Some papers placed my father in business relations with someone named Henry, there were records of sale concerning intellectual property... and there was something Pete said that stuck out._

"Ohhh, this is coming back to me now. '78 I think it was... I remembering hearing about it. The whole thing was a tragedy, a terrible tragedy. But, hey... tragedy follows us everywhere, right?"

_I think I may give Henry a call._


End file.
